


Ringo and Easy’s Movie Date: A Missing Scene

by lockedinmybody



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedinmybody/pseuds/lockedinmybody
Summary: orginally posted on my tumblr, softlofty.





	Ringo and Easy’s Movie Date: A Missing Scene

“I can’t believe you actually want to sit all the way in the back.” Ringo grumbles, plopping down in the seat next to Easy, arms cradling a small bag of overpriced popcorn and a bottle of water.  
Easy turns to him with a smug grin on his face. “What are we, teenagers?” Ringo says with a low voice.  
“Are you anticipating something Richard Beckmann?” Ringo desperately hopes that the darkness of the room is enough to hide the slight flush in his cheeks.  
Easy puts his coat on the seat next to him and wiggles around to get comfortable.   
As soon as he sits still he can feel Ringo’s eyes on him. “What?”  
Ringo’s eyes soften. “Nothing. Just didn’t think we’d ever get here.” _This won’t last forever, he’ll never forgive you once he knows what kind of person you are._ He pushes the immediate wave of dread down.  
Easy laughs. “The cinema is not that far away Ringo.”  
“No I meant, like on a date.” Ringo says with a half smile. Easy smiles back, eyes crinkling at the sides. “Well sit back and enjoy then.”

***

Jumanji turns out to not be the most captivating movie ever. Easy can feel Ringo’s eyes on him every now and then and he has trouble concentrating himself.   
After a few more seconds Easy gives up and settles his gaze on Ringo, who leans into him whilst keeping his eyes on the screen. “You know, movies are the most enjoyable when you watch them.”  
Easy doesn’t miss the teasing undertone. Easy places his hand around Ringo’s chin and jaw and turns his head towards himself. “I know, but then these back row seats are going to waste.”  
He lightly places his lips against Ringo’s, enjoying the feeling of being so close to him. Ringo immediately kisses him back, and Easy feels his stomach swoop at the movement.  
There’s something intimate in the unhurried way Ringo kisses him, warmth blooming in Easy’s chest.  
Ringo lightly sinks his teeth in Easy’s bottom lip and Easy wishes he could just climb into Ringo’s lap to properly reciprocate. 

 

Easy pulls back a little, slightly out of breath. “Ringo.” “Hmm?” Ringo presses a kiss to Easy’s cheek, then to his jaw and then to his neck. Easy closes his eyes at the sensation, one hand nestling in Ringo’s hair.  
“We could do this at home you know.” Easy whispers. Ringo grins against his neck, pressing one more kiss under Easy’s jaw before pulling back.  
“The only way we could do this at home is if we locked ourselves in either your or my bedroom and then multiple of our roommates would know exactly what was going on.”  
Easy laughs breathily, feeling a little lightheaded from finally being so close with Ringo.  
Ringo checks his watch. “I think there’s about fifteen minutes left.” They watch the rest of the movie together, Ringo grabbing Easy’s hand to hold with his own and placing them on his lap.

***

They walk out of the movie theater together, the cool breeze a pleasant sensation against Easy’s warm face. “Did you have fun?” Easy feels stupid for asking but he can’t resist.  
Reading Ringo is still not the easiest thing, even though he is undoubtedly one of the few people who can.  
Ringo looks at him, toothy grin and twinkly eyes. Easy doesn’t think he has ever seen Ringo so relaxed. “Yes. Did you?” Easy nods, mirroring his grin.

“Well then…” Ringo trails off. He grabs Easy’s coat sleeve, dragging him into an alley nearby. He lightly pushes Easy against the wall and ducks his head down, dragging his lips over Easy’s.  
Easy’s arms come up to fold around Ringo’s neck. Easy loves the feeling of having to kind of get on his tiptoes to properly reach Ringo, just as Ringo loves being able to completely envelop Easy in his arms.   
Hiding him away from the world, so that there’s nobody but them. Ringo moves away to breathe, and Easy takes the opportunity to press kisses along his jawline.  
“Easy, my roommates may be dense but I think beardburn on my face might even make them put two and two together.” Easy huffs a laugh, pulling back.   
Ringo looks at Easy, eyes dancing all over his face. He doesn’t think he has ever adored anyone as much as he adores Easy. 

 

“Coffee at my place?” Easy asks. Ringo nods and they start making their way back to the Schillerallee.  
Easy can’t seem to stop smiling all the way back home, and Ringo curses himself for making the realest thing he’s ever felt, a temporary thing.


End file.
